Smile
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: Corpse is the proper word but right now Jessica doesn't truly care. Her eyes are glued on the blonde girl (Jessica didn't even know her name. She - because that's all she is to Jessica - is dead and all Jessica can think of is Trish.) and the books that fell with her. They had to have made a thud when they had fallen but Jessica hadn't heard it. (Or a school shooting.)


A/N: If you want more stories or quicker updates check (if this is a multi chapter fic) out youngjusticewriter on ao3. Some of this probably won't make sense even if you've read "Rest in pieces our youth (so we might glue it back together again)." because there of the references to some spoilers of chapters I have not posted yet to the fic mentioned above.

Warning: Refernces to past rape/non con.

Fandoms: Jessica Jones/Alias comics and Spiderman Home Coming.

* * *

The girl falls. It's not gracefully or something slow like - well Jessica never suspected something like this but that's what a person might suspect it to be. There's blood after the bang that makes Jessica's ears ring and a body. Corpse is the proper word but right now Jessica doesn't truly care. Her eyes are glued on the blonde girl (Jessica didn't even know her name. She - because that's all she is to Jessica - is dead and all Jessica can think of is Trish.) and the books that fell with her. They had to have made a thud when they had fallen but Jessica hadn't heard it. Like the carpet the books are being stained by her blood.

Trish, that's Jessica's first real thought - an actually thought instead of observation. With shaking hands Jessica yanks the noiseless earphone out of her right ear. It rips apart by her strength despite how her hands can't stay still but Jessica doesn't care. (How could she? It feels like fear was a quarterback that had slammed into her chest without any warning.)

Peter is frozen besides his lips and head. He's shaking his head like doing so will stop what's going on. "I don't fee-"

School shooting.

That's what this. That's what Peter is denying as if doing so will make that girl get up yelling it was a prank. That is what making Jessica afraid. That is what killed a girl. No, Jessica thinks adamantly, a person murdered that girl. School shooting was an event, not the perpetrator. It's that thought that makes Jessica slam Peter into the ground; she can't protect Trish (Where is she?) because she isn't here but Jessica can protect Peter. They're not friends despite what Peter thinks but just because they're not doesn't mean Jessica wants him to die.

Is she even dead? Thought slams into Jessica as she whispers for Peter to call the police. Then Jessica is off. It's not thought out (and it's damn stupid). It's simple really.

Is she dead?

Jessica has seen too many pretty girls be hurt (they - Jessica - never got to die because that meant escape) and couldn't have done anything but smile. (They smiled back too.) Jessica had stared too at their their naked bodies and the blood on the sheets from what Killgrave had done to them - to her.

She's alive but there's blood. So much more than what had stained the sheets of the hotel rooms. (It tastes like pennies Jessica knows.) Pressure, Jessica desperately recalls. Isn't that what you suppose to put on a wound?

She's not smiling, Jessica notes as her hands cover the wound. Jessica leans forward and hopes (please, please, please, Jessica begs in her mind like she has someone to petition this girl's health to) she doesn't break anything. Jessica doesn't trust her body on good days (and this sure as shit isn't a good day) but she's here and the girl needs her.

Girl. That's all Jessica can refer to her as. I don't know your name and I'm trying holding onto your blood like it's my life that depends on it instead of yours, Jessica thought as she stared down at the blue eyes. (She's still isn't smiling.

Smile, he orders you despite the pain, the blood, and the fact you can't control your own body that betrays you because of simple words.

And you smile.)

Oh God. Not now. Now isn't the time. She needed Jessica. Jessica couldn't do this now. (She's got Trish's hair when she's not wearing that awful wig for It's Patsy. And the fact she's got the same color of hair Jessica doesn't know if it helps or hurts more.)

(If Jessica wasn't using her hands her nails would be digging into her palm. The pain would be something to attempt to anchor herself with.)

"Let her go." The words are loud (When did her ears stop ringing?) but they're stuttered by the teenage boy. Jessica looks up, her hands still wet as she tries to keep the girl from bleeding out.

It's - it's Jonathan. Jessica knows he's name because besides Peter and her that kid (he's not a kid - no, he's not after what's he's done to this girl) is Flash's favorite victim.

Oh.

Oh fuck her.

The anger Jessica feels is sudden just like the fear that she had felt earlier and unlike the pot of water kettle that Jessica feels like: overflowing and going to burn anyone to tries to touch her and the girl Jessica is trying to keep alive.

Jessica smiles at Jonathan. What an ugly sight it must be. (Good.) Jonathan wasn't holding it right. He was only using the hand gun like people did in the movies: with one hand. What a stupid thought, Jessica thought. An active school shooting and that's what she's thinking.

The gun was shaking and it only makes Jessica feel angrier. (Jessica is afraid but her hands can't shake but his are?! The same hand that shot this girl. The girl had a right to shake not Jonathan. He lost that right when he decided to kill children because that is what they are even though in normal circumstances Jessica would never refer to herself as a child.)

"Move away from Alicia," he orders her but he isn't Killgrave. He can't make Jessica. Her body won't betray her - Jessica will not be a bystander to this hurting girl unlike all the other girls Jessica couldn't save. What a liberating feeling it was despite the circumstances Jessica was in (her hands are so wet from the blood).

Jessica's smile grew.

"M-move from Flash's girlfriend or I-I'll shoot," Jonathan threatens her. (When are the police coming damn it.)

Jessica tilted her head with an air of composure she did not truly feel. "You seen that video of me haven't you? The one Jameson had one of his reporters write about - apparently I'm the only special he likes."

Jessica paused so her words could sink in. So Jonathan could remember her strength before she began to threaten him.

"You shoot at me, I'll pull the bullet out of my ruined jacket and shove it up your ass with my pinky finger, and who do you think that will hurt more?"

The only reply Jessica gets is the bang of a gun. Pain explodes in her chest. The air is knocked completely out of Jessica as she collapse like a puppet that's strings have been cut. Her head hits the floor with a painfully thud. (She didn't hear the scream over the ringing of her ears.)

Her blood was blossoming on the white t shirt from the hole, Jessica noted as she squints at where he had shot her.

Jessica had endured worse (least she could feel, least she was in control, least she didn't have to fucking smile like it was the only expression she make even though Jessica was screaming inside of herself), but anger grew in her. It was an ugly thing but not as ugly as what Jonathan Levinson was doing.

Jessica could jump. Honestly it wasn't a fun 'superpower' (Jessica had almost drowned the first time she stumbled upon it only for Thor to rescue her) to begin with and then Killgrave had happened. Jessica hated it but right now Jessica hated Levinson more. She lurched forward from the floor, her hands reaching out, and her blood dropped onto the floor. (It wasn't as big as a puddle as the girls.) If her stomach could speak for itself Jessica was sure it would be cussing her out as Jessica bit back a whimper.

It was done. Jessica's hand was around his wrist, her fingers weren't even white from the grip, and her other hand was around his throat. Her hands were so bloody. (They would taste like copper because that's what Killgrave had tasted like when he had kissed her after he had gone down on Jessica during her period.)

Jonathan's wrist breaks under her grip. Jessica can't find it in her to feel bad.

"Flash Thompson is a dick. That's true and, yes, he is a bully which was far worse than just being an asshole but that didn't give you a right to what you done. No years of bullying gives you the fucking right to shoot his girlfriend. Go carve into the hood of his dad's car that his son is a bully instead of attemp-"

"Let him go," a familiar modified voice told her. (They always order. They never ask.)

Jessica turned her head to see Spiderman staring at. In the corner of eye Jessica was pretty damn sure he had put some of his webs over the girl's wound. It's that - she's safe - that makes Jessica lets go of Jonathan. She proceeds to bend the gun into it's self because just because she broke the wrist of one hand doesn't mean Jonathan can't use the other; unlike some people she isn't a dumbass.

Jessica then proceeds to throw it at the Avenger in training. He, of course, catches it. Still an ass Jessica sees.

"Would it be okay for me to pick up the girl up since you went and webbed her wound?"

It takes a minute for him to answer. "I don't know," Spiderman confesses. Jessica is sure that if his voice wasn't modified she would able to hear the fear in it.

Okay, then. Jessica goes to the girl and waits until the ambulance arrives.


End file.
